


Netflix and Chill

by pandanyan



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Shige, Coming Untouched, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, PWP, Shige's hair deserves its own tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandanyan/pseuds/pandanyan
Summary: Koyama knew cuddling with his best friend while binge-watching Game of Thrones was a bad idea.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Netflix and Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/gifts).



> This was sitting in my drafts for more than half a year and I decided to take it and make some edits and tadaa! It's a bit rushed towards the end but I hope it's enjoyable! I'll definitely write more koyashige when I have the time TwT
> 
> I have no idea if Game of Thrones is on Netflix too but I'm pretty sure Koyashige have a fair share of their Netflix (and chill) binge sessions together <3 Also not sure if Shige's alexa is connected to his curtains but I think it was mentioned somewhere.
> 
> Also this work is dedicated to thunderylee for being my inspiration to get back into fic writing TwT it's really been a while.

They were half-way through yet another episode of Game of Thrones, Koyama yawned and lazily stretched while his eyes followed the Japanese subtitles on the screen. 

“Why can’t we just watch the Japanese dub? I’m tired of reading…” He mumbled pathetically, half of his face was smooshed against Shige’s stomach where the man was equally sprawled out on the sofa. 

The two of them looked like the very image of a lazy Sunday afternoon. Shige was lying down across the length of the sofa with Koyama lying half-way on top of him. Neither of them had moved an inch ever since they started their binge. 

“Change it then. I’ve already watched it all anyway, this is for your sake.” Shige mumbled back, making an attempt to reach for the remote but gave up when Koyama’s weight refused to budge. 

“Are you asleep?!” He barked, looking down to see Koyama indignantly shake his head, his soft hair tickling Shige’s tummy in the process. 

“I’m paying 100% attention!” 

Koyama definitely was, yet another sex scene was unfolding on screen and he wouldn’t be lying if he said these parts made the show a lot more interesting to him. 

It was a pretty intense scene too and he couldn’t help but chew his bottom lip watching it all. It was like porn with substance. 

“Kei?” He could hear the other man’s voice float above him and Koyama unwillingly tore his gaze away from the screen to look up at his best friend. 

“You do realise those are MY thighs you’re kneading right?” Shige looked down, unimpressed yet there was a faint glow of redness on his cheeks. 

Koyama quickly sat up, the blood rushing to his head making him see spots for a split second before looking at Shige who followed him. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realise…I guess it’s a little weird to watch these scenes while cuddling…” 

Shige rolled his eyes, “You’re hard.” he pointed right at Koyama’s crotch with a sigh. 

With a squeak Koyama rushed to cover his crotch with one of Shige’s throw pillows, “I knew it was a bad idea to watch this with you.” He groaned in embarrassment and buried his face in his hands. 

The sensual moans and sounds of flesh meeting flesh were suddenly stopped as Shige moved to hit the pause button. Shige chuckled warmly and pried the other man’s fingers apart and away from his face. 

“Do you need a cold shower?” He grinned coyly at Koyama’s flustered face. 

Koyama himself had _feelings_ bubbling up in his chest at the close proximity to Shige’s playful eyes and knowing grin. Slowly he shook his head. 

Shige huffed and sat next to him on the sofa, “So? Are you going to do something about that?” He gestured to Koyama’s crotch, and when the other man said nothing his cheeky grin began to fall. 

“Shige can we…?” Koyama trailed off eyeing the open door to Shige’s bedroom and the other man gave a nervous laugh. 

“You’re kidding me.” He gave Koyama an incredulous look. He was a little offended that the older man got horny from just one scene and decided he wanted to fuck just because Shige was conveniently _there_. 

Sure they were no strangers to each other’s bodies and their relationship was uniquely something theirs. They were more than brothers, more than family, more than lovers. They were just _more_. 

That still didn’t stop Shige from huffing again at the pure audacity of Koyama thinking he’d just put out for him. 

“Aw, Shige don’t think like that.” Koyama rushed, already using his pacifying tone on the other man. 

“I wasn’t even thinking dirty thoughts about Daenerys or anything like that. It was just the sex scene and…” 

Shige rolled his eyes and turned to look at the other man, “Yeah, yeah I get it. Your body reacted.” 

Koyama’s eyes practically lit up just by the thought that Shige had understood his feelings. It was so endearing that Shige almost considered giving in...but again his resolve stood strong. 

Until he saw Koyama inhale with that excited look on his face. Shige just knew he was about to suggest something so entirely stupid that if he didn’t act fast enough the actual words will leave his airheaded mouth.

Without another second wasted, Shige leaned forward and mashed his lips against the other man’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. 

Koyama let out a pleased sound at the back of his throat and angled his mouth in such a way that his tongue sneakily nudged its way past Shige’s nearly parted lips. They kissed for a while, it wasn’t too intense nor was it gentle. They just relished in the moment as Shige wrapped his arms around Koyama’s neck. 

It was Koyama who broke the kiss first, looking pleadingly into Shige’s eyes, “Can we please go to the bedroom? I don’t know how long I can last.” 

Sighing at Koyama’s eagerness, Shige got up from the couch and pulled the taller man with him as they practically marched their way to his room. 

It was still late afternoon and Shige frowned at the rays of sunlight that managed to peek through his curtains. 

It annoyed him even more when he was practically blinded once he laid himself down on the bed with Koyama almost immediately getting on top of him and removing his clothes. 

After Koyama had successfully rid both of them of their shirts he reached for Shige’s pants eagerly, practically yanking them off without bothering about undoing his zipper. 

“Alexa, shut the curtains.” Shige sighed in relief once the curtains were pulled shut, blocking away the pesky sun. Koyama stumbled a little from where he was getting the lube from the side table. 

“Dammit Shige I was about to ask who’s Alexa!” 

Shige chuckled while Koyama became even more flustered as he uncapped the lube. He was only in his briefs and his erection was straining against the fabric so much that it had to be uncomfortable. 

Still, Shige could resist but to playfully stretching his leg out to fondle with the bulge with his toes. “Don’t worry your pretty little head, I only have eyes for you,” He spoke in a patronising tone that Koyama had to squirm and smack his leg away. 

Shige sighed as Koyama practically slithered his way up the length of his body, laying down on the other man as he captured his lips once again. 

Shige gave a pleased moan at the way Koyama was sensually touching his body on all the right places before urging Shige’s arms up over his head as they kissed. 

“You’re a little bitch, do you know that?” Shige exhaled once his lips were finally released and Koyama’s mouth moved down his jaw and went even lower to suckle on his neck, another good spot that made Shige’s breath hitch. 

“Says the one who has his legs spread eagle.” Koyama smirked against his neck with one slick finger already inching its way towards Shige’s entrance. 

“Mmh, stop hanging out with Tegoshi. Brattiness isn’t a good look for you.” Shige’s last syllable was strained as he felt the finger slide in and immediately began prodding with a vengeance. 

“But Shige dear, you always give me what I want.” Koyama grinned and nipped the other man on the collarbone while his other hand was gently stroking Shige’s long hair. 

“See? You’re sounding like him.” 

“Can we not discuss Tegoshi while we’re in the middle of sex?” Koyama grumbled and immediately forced a second finger in a little too soon which made Shige groan out as they were purposefully reaching for another good spot. 

Shige decided to finally drop the bickering (for now) in favour of letting out a deep moan once Koyama found his spot. 

Koyama started stretching him and rubbed against that spot over and over again until Shige was practically gasping and moving against him. He threaded his fingers through Shige’s black locks once again, tangling them in the process but he couldn’t get enough of them. 

“Mm...never cut your hair ever again.” Koyama nuzzled against his temple as Shige moaned in response. 

“Kei…” Shige gasped. Just a little while ago the other man was about to burst in the living room and now he was taking his sweet time. 

Koyama hummed from where he was trailing teasing kisses on his chest, he swirled his long fingers inside Shige and teasingly rubbed against that spot whenever he had the chance causing the other man’s toes to curl as he let out another string of breathless moans. 

Chuckling warmly as if he hadn’t been torturously teasing the man beneath him, Koyama slowly pulled his fingers out and leaned back a little to admire Shige’s ravished state. 

His long hair splayed in a hot mess on his pillow, glazed over eyes and red blush creeping down from his cheekbones all the way down to his heaving chest. 

“Can we please get on with it?” Shige panted while Koyama took hold of his thighs and squeezed them once more as he lifted them. 

“Aww Shige’s so excited!” Koyama giggled as Shige sighed in relief once he felt the tip of Koyama’s erection brush his stretched entrance. 

They both moaned in unison once Koyama pushed in, Shige’s arms wrapped around Koyama as his blunt nails raked down his back just the way the other man liked it. 

Koyama dove in for another kiss and he felt the vibrations of Shige’s moan against his tongue once he finally bottomed out. 

He didn’t need to know when Shige was ready, they just held on to each other for a while stealing kisses from each other until the other moved his hips on his own, urging Koyama to really get on with it. 

The bed creaked slightly with the way Koyama was thrusting deeply against Shige. His moans with every thrust were quickly swallowed by their kisses. 

Koyama picked up the pace and finally released Shige’s lips, choosing to nuzzle and pant against the crook of the other man’s neck instead. 

“Mmmh...Shige, I’m close.” He gasped and practically fucked Shige into the mattress. 

Shige hissed when Koyama nipped on his neck once more and raking his fingers through his hair again. 

“Kei...I need...please…” He nearly begged, he could feel himself teetering on the edge with every thrust of Kei’s cock that was barely brushing against his prostate. 

Instead of touching him though, Koyama giggled against his neck. He reached for both of Shige’s hands and pressed them on the pillow above his head. 

“Wanna try something, Shige?” He asked innocently, looking into the other man’s glassy eyes. 

Shige gave an almost pained moan when Koyama pushed himself even closer against his body, changing the angle slightly so that his thrusts had hit his spot dead on. 

“Seriously!?” Shige huffed, knowing exactly what Koyama wanted him to try. 

“You can do it, baby. I know you can...I’m real close too.” Koyama cooed and planted a wet kiss on the centre of his chest. 

Shige’s moans grew louder and higher in pitch when Koyama continued his hard and fast thrusts against his prostate. He could feel it build up in him and just the slightest touch would set him off.

“Shige, come.” Koyama whispered, almost unheard before biting on the other man’s nipple causing him to wail as his whole body shook. 

Shige shuddered hard as his orgasm washed over his entire body, all he knew was the white noise in his ears and Koyama’s continued thrusts inside him, prolonging the feeling of painful pleasure in his veins. 

Cum spurted out of his aching, untouched erection and across his abdomen. He still felt the tingling all over his body that he barely registered Koyama’s long and hard moan as he shuddered and came inside Shige.

It took a while e for both of them to come back to their senses, but the next thing Shige knew, he was wrapped in his blanket, minus the uncomfortable feeling of dried up cum, and he felt gentle fingers slowly stroking his hair. 

He opened his eyes blearily and noted it was already dark and the only light came from the dim lamp on his side table. 

“Hi.” Koyama smiled at him and continued to stroke his hair soothingly. 

“How long was I out?” Shige grumbled and turned on his side to nuzzle against Koyama’s neck. 

“It’s 7pm. You fell asleep right after so I didn’t want to wake you. That good huh?” Koyama grinned. 

“Warn me next time you want to do that.” Shige grunted and threw an arm around Koyama’s bare waist. 

“What? Not letting you come on your own?” Koyama giggled and leaned down to nip against the other man’s earlobe, “I thought you’d enjoy this more than what I was about to suggest when we were in the living room….” 

“I’m NOT cosplaying as Jon Snow for you.” 

  
  



End file.
